The lady in the Night
by Phamtom
Summary: This is an idea i had for what i would have added to the story. It's basicly a different prologue and an extended ending for the movie.


On a dark night with black clouds that obscured the moon and the stars. The winds sung their bitter songs as they blew through the trees and streets. Rain beat down on the stone streets and thunder rattle the village but this was nothing compared to the storm raging in a small house on the edge of town.

The little boy lay in his bed listening to the sound of his parents below and soon he could bare it no longer. He launched himself from the bed, flung his overcoat around him and pulled the balcony window open. The icy wind struck him like a flying stone, almost immediatly he was nocked back but kept his footing.

He was almost ten years old and alittle tall for his age. He had his mother's eyes, and his grandmother's cheeks but the rest was his father's.

He started to climb down via the vines that had grown on the stone piller's which held up the blacony. He had barely began his descent when he missed his foot and fell. He landed in a shallow puddle. He let out a low grown as he stood but quickly shook the pain off and ran as fast as he could.

The wind threatened to blow him down many times before he got clear of the town. The rain continued to fall and soaked him well beyond his coat. He started to shiver and shake but still he pressed on. He ran for the river, on the far side lay the woods.

The woods, yes the woods they would be his sanctuary. In the woods he would be able to escape the storm in his home and maybe find piece.

As he pressed on the storm began to subside and the full moon began to glow through the thinest of clouds.

The moonlight was not enough for him to see the rock. He tripped and fell into the river. The current pulled him down streem tossing and turning. He reached to take hold when a cold but soft hand took his own and pulled him up from the water.

James looked up and there she was, smiling at him. She was a rather tall, slender young lady with long hair and large gentle eyes.

He had been told of the strangers in the night and how he should fear them, yet here fear seemed so out of place. He just could not be afraid of her.

"Why are you running away James?" she asked.

"My parents...their fighting. Seems like that's all they ever do anymore is fight, fight, fight" the little boy said, tears begining to form in his eyes. "They don't care about me, I don't think they care about each other" the boy's face tilted downwards and tears began to fall from his eyes to merge with water in his clothes.

She reached out a finger under his chin and lifted his face to her's. "Your mistaken. I know your parents, they love each other very much and you to. Sometimes it's just alittle hard to see it"

"How do you know if my parents love each other?" the boy asked getting to his feet then it dawned on him. "How do you even know my name?"

"I know alot about you James Van Dort" she said with a warm smile. "And I know alot about your parents to"

"How do you know about them?"

"Your father told me. Now come let's get you out of these wet cloths and to some place dry and warm. Can't have you catching cold now can we"

James nodded and followed her.

She lead him to a large tree that leaned slightly providing alittle shelter from the wind and rain.

"Sit here" she said refering to a stone block in the center.

The boy did so, almost immediatly feeling alittle warmer. She removed his coat, vest and shirt setting them aside and replacing them with a quilt. It felt and smelled old, like it had been a hundred years sense it was sown together, but it was dry and felt good against his skin.

"Now please, tell me how you know so much about me and my parents" the boy asked as he felt warmth slowly return to him.

The women let out a sweet laugh. "Well it all started shortly after he met your mother for the very first time. It was at a rehersal for their upcomming wedding but poor victor was so nervous he couldn't remember his vows" her words were broaken by a strong, sudden laugh. "Oh it was a total disaster, when he just couldn't take it anymore he ran out here like a scared little girl"

"My dad? no way!" the little boy said in disbelief. "My dad isn't afraid of nothing! He's even faced down granddad everglot!"

"This was along time ago, James. Long before you ever came into this world, your father was very very different"

The boy nodded and thus sat in silence listening to her story. The tale of how his parents met and came to be joined in marrage, of how they almost lost each other, one to the world of the living and the other to the world of the dead.

By the time her tale had ended the winds' howl had subsided to a gentle whisper and the rain had stopped altogether. To the east the stars began to fade as the dawn neared. The silence of the forest was broaken by voices, voices that James knew oh so well.

"It's my mom and dad" he said.

"Go to them, their worried about you"

The boy just looked at her not sure what to say.

"They came for you, doesn't that prove they love you?" she asked. "Would you come out here on a cold, wet night to find someone you didn't love very much?"

James just nodded then stood up and started towards his parents. He stopped suddenly and turned to her. "What is your name? If i may ask"

"Emily" she said, "now go" she said alittle sternly and pointing.

James nodded, turned and ran.

Victoria was almost toppled as her nine-year old son slammed into her head-on.

"I'm here mom, i'm okay" he said clinging to her. "I'm sorry"

He was pulled away by his father.

"Let me look at you" Victor said placing his hands on his son's cheeks. "Don't you ever do that again young man! You hear me! Don't you dare!"

"I know dad, I know" James said feeling tears streak down his cheeks as he saw the genuine concern in his father's eyes.

"Are you okay? Your skin is so cold" Victor said.

"I'm okay, but can we go home know?"

"Of course" Victor said then gave him a little kiss on the fore-head.

With Victoria on the left and Victor on the right the three of them headed home, hand in hand.

"Did anything happen to you that your father and I should know about?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, i met this rather nice lady. She told me this beutiful story" James said.

"Oh really?" asked Victor not really paying attention. "What was it about?"

"You actually, and mother, and how you got together"

That grabbed Victor's attention and Victoria's. "And who was this nice lady with this beutiful story?"

"She said her names was Emily"

Victor and Victoria exchanged glances then looked over their shoulders and there it was. The old tree where Victor had said his perfect vows for the very first time.


End file.
